


Nothing More Than Sisters

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Deanna have always been close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Than Sisters

   Sam was seven when she realized she loved her sister differently. She loved her like the men in the soap operas he caught sometimes loved those big chested, bottle blonde, model types. Her sister was so much prettier than that though. Deanna was a muscular eleven year old with wide, green, eyes that brightened whenever she saw her little sister. She had dirty blonde hair that fell just pass her shoulders and a smattering of freckles across her nose. Samantha thought that Deanna was what Mom had looked like. The little Winchester had only ever seen a glimpse of one photograph.

   Sammy was too young to take on hunts, so most times John left Deanna to take care of Sam. It was one of those mornings when Dad was gone, and Deanna was making cereal. Sammy hummed to herself at the table, pushing her hair behind her ears as she kicked the leg of the rickety old table.

   "Sammy, you want Cheerios or Lucky Charms?" The eleven year old asked, setting two cups of tap water on the surface of the wood. 

   "Cheerios." Sam decided, looking at Dean with a smile. Deanna nodded and poured the cereal for each of them, along with most of the rest of the milk in Sam's bowl. "Thanks Dee." Sam said around a mouthful of cereal. Deanna smiled and shook her head.

   "Eat your breakfast, punk." She ordered, shoveling the cereal into her own mouth. A few minutes passed in silence but for the sound of crunching and swallowing. 

   "Dee?" Sam asked once she'd finished all of her cereal.

   "Yeah?" Deanna asked, slurping down her milk.

   "I love you." Sammy said, beaming, dimples appearing in her young face. Deanna gave her a weird look and smiled.

   "Yeah. Me too Sammy." She said, taking the bowls and rinsing them in the sink.

   "No, I  _really_ love you." Sam stated in a serious tone, scooting out her chair and jumping down to run at Deanna's legs and hug them. Deanna blushed, looking down at her sister.

   "Sisters are supposed to love each other." The older Winchester murmured, picking Samantha up and looking at her quizzically. Samantha sighed and furrowed her eyebrows.

   "I love you  _more_ than that, Dee!" The seven year old said indignantly. "Like how on Doctor Sexy-" Sam started, but Deanna covered her mouth, her cheeks deep red.

   "You dunno what you're talkin' about, kid." Deanna warned, setting her sister down and turning back to the sink to finish washing out the dishes. Sammy balled her little hands into fists and grunted. The seven year old sat herself down in the middle of the kitchenette's floor and began to wail. Deanna jumped and narrowed her eyes at Sam before sighing and picking the little girl back up. "Oh come on Sammy. What do you want?" The blonde asked.

   The brunette hiccuped and smiled. "A kiss." She said, opening her arms and grinning with her left front tooth missing. Deanna remembered finding spare change in the motel couch and putting it under Sam's pillow. Now the blonde raised her eyebrows. 

   "A kiss." She repeated. Sam nodded. Deanna sighed. "On the cheek, right?" She asked nervously. Samantha shook her head.

   "No, on the lips, like in Doctor Sexy!" The seven year old demanded. Deanna paled and promised herself never to let Sam watch her shows again. 

   "Fine." The older sister sighed, pressing her lips to the younger Winchester's for a fraction of a second. Sam grinned and looped her arms around her sister's neck.

   "When are we getting married, Dee?" The little girl asked, looking at her big sister with adoration. Deanna's eyes went wide as she set Sammy down on the floor. 

   "Let's go watch some TV, yeah?" She said, holding out her hand and smiling anxiously.

 

 

 


End file.
